Storms of the Heart
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: Ryu takes a journey to China to be with Chun-Li after a trying time in her life.  It's pre-Street Fighter 2, and it's a Ryu/Chun story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (looking around for documents) Nope-CapCom hasn't given me the rights to Street Fighter…or it's awesome characters…(sigh)

Suzakujo, Japan…

The young man stood before his mentor-and father figure- with a briefcase in his hands and an envelope with a ticket to Beijing. The older man, the karate warrior-monk Gouken, said to his protégé, Ryu, "Be on your best behavior. Young Chun-Li needs all the support she can get-especially going through such a tough time in her life."  
Ryu said, "Yes, sensei. I will be there to help Chun-Li. Now I must be leaving. I'll see you in two weeks time. Farewell, Sensei." The younger man bowed to his teacher, and the older man returned the bow. Ryu then headed for the nearby city, where he'd take a cab to the airport. From there, he'd fly into Beijing.

After an uneventful flight, Ryu landed in Beijing. As he walked through the airport, he saw a familiar face. "Sifu Gen." Ryu said, and bowed towards the older man. Gen placed his fist into his empty hand, and bowed to the younger fighter. 'We are honored by your presence, and honored that you have come to represent Gouken." Gen said.

"Gouken was a friend of Dourhai. Sensei wanted to come, but decided to send me. I am honored to pay my respects to a great friend." Ryu said.

They exited the airport, and walked to a black sedan. Gen and Ryu got in the back, and the car took off, headed for the heart of the city. Ryu then asked, "Sifu Gen, how is she…Chun-Li?"

Gen said, "I have never seen such a change in her. She is so-sad and angry. I do not know what I can do to help."

Ryu said, "Can I see her? Maybe if she sees a friend, she will feel better."

Gen replied, "It can't hurt. Driver, Kang Ling Apartments"  
-RCL-RCL-RCL-  
The car pulled up to the apartment complex-which was one of the most high-quality apartments in Beijing. Gen escorted Ryu to Chun-Li's apartment, then knocked on the door. The door opened, a a young woman, about 16, opened the door. "Hello, Sifu Gen." she answered. Gen and Ryu walked inside, and sat down on the couch. Gen spoke, "Chun-Li…you remember Ryu, Sensei Gouken's top pupil? He has travelled to pay respects to your father."

Chun-Li looked at Ryu, then said, "Yeah…I remember you. Thank you for coming. You must be tired from your trip…would you like something to drink? Is iced tea OK?"

Ryu said, "that would be great, thank you." Chun-Li then got up to go to the kitchen. Sifu Gen said, "Ryu, I take it you will be on your best behavior while I return to my school. I'll be back later this evening to take you to the Wai-Fon Hotel." Gen then left the apartment.

Chun-Li returned, with two glasses. She looked around the living room, then said, "Where's Sifu? I thought he might like some tea…"

Ryu replied, "Sifu said he needed to return to school. So, how are you doing? I know it must be…hard for you right now…"

Chun-Li said, "I knew Daddy's assignments were always dangerous…but when I heard he was assigned to investigate 'Shadaloo', I was really scared. They have a reputation for threatening officers…and their families. And when the bureau called me and told me Daddy was….Daddy was…." At this, Chun-Li put her face in her hands and began crying. Ryu came over to her and hugged her, and she continued sobbing and crying. "Why?…why? It's not right! He was a good man…and they killed him!"

Ryu held her, and said nothing. He let her pour her grief out, and felt grateful to be the rock he felt she so desperately needed. They sat there for hours, as Ryu silently gave her emotional support. She softly said, "The funeral's tomorrow. 11 am. Someone will be there to bring you to the cemetery."

Ryu nodded, to show that he heard her. The knocking on the door broke their reverie. Chun-Li stood up, and walked to the door. After seeing who it was, she opened the door. Gen walked in, and said to Ryu, "Are you ready to go?"

_ No, just a little longer…_, Ryu thought. But he replied, "Yes, Sifu Gen. Let's go. I could use some rest."

Gen said, "Very well. Let us go, then. Chun-Li, we will see you at the funeral tomorrow. Good night."  
-RCLRCL-RCLRCL-  
The black sedan took Gen and Ryu to the hotel, and Ryu marveled at how opulent the hotel was. They both took the elevator to the 10th floor, where Ryu's room was. As they walked into the room, Ryu couldn't believe everything that was in the room. The room made the shack he lived in with Gouken look like…well, a shack. Gen said, "Well, my young friend, I will leave you to rest for tomorrow."

Ryu looked throughout the room. There was a tray loaded with noodles, soup, and chicken in a spicy sauce. Ryu, who hadn't eaten anything since that morning, attacked the food with ravenous desire. After dinner, Ryu took a shower and got into bed. Slowly, he fell asleep-but he began dreaming about a young woman who he knew needed his help to weather this storm.  
-RCL-RCL-RCL-  
Ryu awoke to the sound of knocking on the hotel door. Rising and putting on a robe, he opened the door to see that there was a small bundle on the floor in front of the door. The bundle was a black suit. He took the suit inside, and after a quick shower, changed into the suit. He sat on the bed and waited. Not much later, there was another knock on the door. Ryu opened the door and saw Gen there. Gen looked at Ryu and said, "Are you ready, young dragon?"

Ryu said, "Hai, Sifu." Both men then headed down to the lobby and outside, where the sky had darkened, and the rain drizzled down. Ryu said, "Sensei often said, 'When good men die, the heavens themselves weep' "

Gen said, "Gouken is right. The heavens themselves weep and mourn the loss of such a great man…"

And here's the first chapter of my very first Ryu/Chun-Li story! Don't forget to comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda…don't own Street Fighter…you should already know this…

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle as the black sedan pulled into the cemetery. Gen and Ryu got out, and took their seats with the rest of the assembly. Chun-Li was sitting at the front, and Ryu saw her and wanted to go to her. _She's so close, and yet, she seems so far away…_ he thought.

The funeral began, as the priest gave a blessing, and several of Dourhai's colleagues gave speeches. Then Chun-Li got up to speak. She began, "My father was a man who stood for and believed in the cause of justice. He lived for his cause…and he gave his life for it. He said, 'Evil can only prevail when good men do nothing' We must take this to heart- no longer can we sit and watch evil and do nothing. We must stand up and say, 'No more!' Do not let my father's sacrifice be meaningless." She returned to her seat, and several men stood around the gravesite at the casket was lowered. The assembly stood as well. Ryu, had moved to where Chun-Li was, and as the earth struck the casket, Chun-Li shook, and Ryu put his arm around her. They stood there and watched the burial, and then Ryu escorted Chun-Li out of the cemetery.

Once they were outside, she turned to him and embraced him. "Thank you, Ryu, for being here." She said, as the dam of emotion she had broke, and she broke down and began crying.

Ryu said, "I will be here for you. The storm that you are going through may seem rough, and never-ending, but soon the sun will shine, and there will be brighter days."

Gen had come out of the cemetery, looking for his top student and his friend's protégé. He saw them, sharing an embrace. He decided that he would give them some time together. _Ryu, you may be just the thing to help her healing, _Gen thought. He came up to the pair, and said, "Here you are. That was a beautiful speech, Li-Li. How would you like to join me for lunch?"

Chun-Li said, "Lunch sounds good, Sifu. What do you say, Ryu?"

Ryu replied, "I'd like that."  
-RCL-RCL-  
After lunch, Gen returned Ryu to his hotel, and took Chun-Li back to her apartment. But Ryu didn't want to spend all of his time in his room. Deciding better of himself, he picked up the phone and called the number he had scribbled down earlier. After a few rings, there was an answer on the other end. "Hello?" the voice said.

"Chun-Li? It's Ryu. Listen, I don't want to spend all my time in my hotel room, and was wondering if you could use some company…"Ryu began.

"Yeah! I could definitely use some company…especially after…everything that's happened" she replied.

"Alright, then, I'll take a cab there then. I'll see you in a few minutes." Ryu said, as he disconnected the call.

Moments later, Ryu found himself at Chun-Li's apartment. He took the elevator to her floor, and he found her place. He knocked on her door, and she came and answered the door. "Ryu! Come inside!" she said.

Ryu walked inside and sat on the couch. She came and sat down beside him. She was wearing jeans and a yellow tanktop. Ryu asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

She replied, "A little. I guess I've accepted him being gone…but…I am most angry with how he died. A great man like him should have died a hero, not…_butchered_ like an animal…" she said, as sadness entered her voice.

Ryu then quietly asked, "How did he die?"

_Flashback:  
Chun-Li ran through the streets, headed for the Industrial Zone. The voice on the phone call chilled her: 'I'd hurry….unless you don't want your father to spend his last moments on earth with his daughter'. So Chun-Li ran to the Industrial area, where the mysterious caller told her to come. She arrived at the construction site, and a black limo was parked in the front. The doors opened, and Chun-Li found herself looking at three very evil men. One was an African-American, heavily built. The other was …European, possibly. His skin was light, and he had a tattoo of a snake across his shoulder and chest. The last man wore a red military outfit, and the cap had a winged-skull. This man spoke first. "Miss Xiang? How pleasant to see you tonight."_

_Chun-Li screamed, "Where is my father?"_

_The man spoke, "How rude of you. Gentlemen, this is Chun-Li- the inspector's beautiful daughter. Mi Xiang, this is Balrog- my muscle." The boxer then cracked his knuckles. "And this is Vega- my assassin" The Spaniard then bowed to her, and said in a honeyed tone, "Hola, Senorita. Esta mas fina. I said that you are beautiful."_

_"And I am Bison. I am their leader- and the man in charge of Shadaloo. Your father is leading an investigation of my organization.", the red-garbed man said._

_"You're a criminal! And you have my father- where is he?" Chun-Li said._

_"Let's take her to see her father. Vega, if you please." Bison said. Vega grabbed Chun-Li's arms, and led her to through the construction site. They came to a crane, and Balrog turned on the lights. Chun-Li looked up…and screamed, "DAAAADDDDDDYYYYY!"_

_Dourhai had been suspended nearly 10 stories on the crane. He hung up in the air, drifting into and out of consciousness. He heard the scream, and looked down and saw people on the ground._

_Suddenly, the crane activated and he was lowered to ground level. Dourhai looked around, and said, "Damn you, Bison! How dare you get my daughter involved! She is innocent…"_

_Bison sneered, and said, "I do not care about 'guilt' and 'innocence'. You have something I want-and I am not above harming your 'precious, innocent' daughter to get it.'" At that, Vega brandished his claw, and held it to Chun-Li's throat. "Stop! The information...is in my trunk" Dourhai said._

_Bison walked to Dourhai's sedan, and opened the trunk. He pulled out a folder and briefly examined its contents. Bison then said, "Everything seems to be in order. Balrog- the crane."_

_Chun-Li, shocked, asked, "What? He gave you the information. What are you doing to him?" Bison replied, "There are penalties to be paid…for crossing Shadaloo. Take him up to 70 feet."_

_The crane lifted Dourhai to 70 feet. Once the crane stopped, Bison said, "Drop him." The crane's mechanism released, and Dourhai dropped to the earth. Bison then held out his hand, and the crane stopped- but the force of the fall dislocated his shoulders. Dourhai screamed in pain, and Chun-Li cried, "Stop it, please! You got what you wanted…please let him go!"_

_Bison answered, "Let him go? Why my dear girl, I have every intention" The crane lifted Dourhai up to 100 feet. Dourhai screamed down, "Li-Li! Don't forget…I love you…and never give up in the face…of evil…always stand up and fight for justice…." The crane released, and Dourhai fell…and he fell…and he landed…with a sickening thud._

_"DADDY! DADDY, NO!" Chun-Li ran to where her lather landed, and held him. But it was too late. Bison, Vega, and Balrog got into their limo. Bison looked at Chun-Li and said, "The ideals of justice…are held by the weak and the foolish. Only with power can you gain the world." The limo sped out of the construction site, and Chun-Li was left there with her father… End Flashback_

"And that's what happened…he was doing his job…to help protect the weak and innocent. And they killed him because he was 'in the way'…" Chun-Li finished. Ryu was silent, but inside, he was raging. He had never felt anger like this…at men who would so callously kill another human just because. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Ryu got up and went to answer the door. On the other side, was a heavily-built black man and another handsome lighter skinned man. Ryu slightly opened the door, and said, "What do you want?"

The black man said, "We're here for Miss Xiang." Ryu replied, "She's not taking visitors." The other man said, in a thick Spanish accent, "Amigo, then what are you?" Ryu said, "I'm a friend. And you'd better be leaving." Suddenly, the door was pushed in, and Ryu found himself on the floor. He quickly picked himself up and faced the two intruders. Chun-Li looked up and saw who it was. "No…Vega and Balrog!" she said. Ryu then got into a fighting stance. _These guys…they helped torture Chun-Li's father,_ he thought.

"Why are you here? Hasn't Bison taken enough from me?" Chun-Li asked. Balrog said, "Well, Bison realized that your dad hid an important disc . And we want it back. And this time….there are gonna be no witnesses…"

Ryu said, "Well then…if you want her, you've going to have to get past me." _Oh, Ryu…I can't let you throw your life away…_Chun-Li thought. Vega then brought his claw hand up and said, "Well, I guess this apartment will be decorated with the blood of both of you!" They then got into their stances and….

What's gonna happen next time?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look, if someone has to constantly remind you that they don't own something, they probably don't own it…so I don't own Street Fighter…again…

Ryu and Chun-Li faced off in Chun-Li's apartment-against Balrog and Vega-two of crime lord Bison's henchmen. Balrog was a large, muscular black man, and Vega was taller, leaner, and wore a mask. Vega also wielded a 12-inch long, tri-bladed claw. Vega said, "You take the guy, I want the puta…"

Balrog said, "Yeah, yeah…don't waste your time charmin' 'em…Bison wants that disk…and no witnesses."

Balrog cracked his knuckles, then confronted Ryu. He looked at the young warrior, and said, "Outta my way, pal…unless you…Uhhff!" Balrog didn't finish his statement, as Ryu punched him in his abdomen, causing him to double over. But Balrog was a trained fighter- with an ego problem. He wasn't about to be showed up by some small-fry fighter wannabe. Balrog got his hands up in a boxing stance, and approached Ryu again. Ryu got into his fighting stance, and cautiously confronted the boxer.

Meanwhile, Vega began gliding towards Chun-Li. She said, "Don't come any closer….I'm warning you!" Vega chuckled, then said, "Oh? And what will you do, puta? You cannot hide behind your papa…" And that was the wrong button to push-because Chun-Li charged the masked warrior. As she kicked at Vega, he simply dodged her attacks, laughing at her all the while. "Come, Senorita! You can do better that that!" Vega taunted.

Balrog threw out a left jab, that Ryu blocked. A right cross followed, which Ryu sidestepped. As Balrog launched a flurry of punches, Ryu ducked, blocked, or sidestepped them all. Balrog then threw a wicked straight right, and Ryu spun out of the way. Ryu then swung his arm back, striking Balrog and knocking him to the ground. But Balrog scrambled to his feet, ready to do battle.

Chun-Li wasn't faring as well. She hadn't hit the elusive Spaniard, and she was wearing down. While fighting his adversary, he had kept his eye on Balrog. Seeing how the professionally trained boxer was being outclassed by a child, Vega surmised that some insurance would be in order. Chun-Li was standing in front of Vega, in her fighting stance. She charged Vega, who sidestepped and kicked her in her midsection. She grabbed her abdomen, staggering back and trying to catch her breath. Vega flipped behind her and held her neck with his arm. He put the claw to her neck and said, "Enough! Cease this, or I'll kill her!"

Ryu stopped, not wanting to endanger Chun-Li's life. Balrog, however, saw a spot and struck Ryu with a right cross that knocked him down. Balrog growled, "That'll teach ya, punk!" Chun-Li gasped, as she saw Ryu lying motionless on the ground. Vega said, "Perhaps we should take her with us. Bison has the appropriate…_methods_ to get the information he needs for you, Miss Xiang." They then took Chun-Li out, and down to their car below. The black sedan sped off headed for the docks and the warehouses.  
-R&CL-R&CL-  
Ryu came to with a shock. He looked around and saw that he was still in Chun-Li's apartment…but there was someone else there. "Sifu Gen? What…what are you doing here?" Ryu asked. 

Gen said, "I was coming to see Chun-Li…but I can see that someone else was here first…what happened?"

Ryu got to his feet, and replied, "it was two of Bison's guys…they were here looking for a disk…"  
Gen said, "That disk probably contains some evidence against Bison's criminal organization. Did she tell you where she put it?" Ryu shook his head, and replied, "No, Sifu. I didn't bother to ask, and those creeps probably took Chun-Li."

Gen said, "I have heard that there was some criminal elements near the warehouses on the docks. Here, a moment, Ryu" Gen then picked up the phone and dialed a number. He spoke in rapid Chinese, and was only on the phone for less than two minutes. Gen turned to Ryu and said, "I have a contact that says he saw a black sedan pull into the Number 15 Warehouse. That is most likely where we'll find Chun-Li."

Ryu then said, "Then we must hurry. There is no telling what torture Bison will do to get what he wants."  
-R&CL-R&CL-  
As the darkness receded, Chun-Li opened her eyes and came to a horrible realization-she was suspended in the air, with a chain wrapped around her hands. Suddenly, she was lowered to the floor, and she came face to face with the monster who haunted her and turned her dreams-no, her entire life- into a nightmare. Bison, the criminal leader of Shadaloo, was standing mere inches from her. Her cupped her chin, and said, "My dear girl…we meet again. And you have something we want."

Chun-Li defiantly tore her chin from Bison's grip, and said, "And what's that? You took all the evidence my father gathered in his case against you." Bison replied, "Not all of it. He had a disc of valuable information…and since it's no use to you, you can tell me where it is."

_Flashback… "Chun-Li, I need to give you this" Dourhai said, handing Chun-Li an envelope. "What's this, Daddy?" Chun-Li asked. "This is a micro-disk. It has important information. If something should happen to me, give this disc to the head of China Interpol."  
"But Daddy, what can…" Chun-Li began, before her father interrupted. "Promise me."  
"OK, Daddy, I promise…." End Flashback_

Chun-Li's face took on a look of defiance. "My father died to protect that information. And you expect me to just hand it over. I'd die first!"

Bison gripped Chun-Li's chin, but tightened his hold. "My dear, there is nothing I will stop at to get want I want." Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and Bison looked at his henchmen. "Balrog! Find out what that was. Vega…you stay with our guest and convince her to divulge the location of that disc. I believe it's time to move our operation. But let's take care of the loose ends." Bison then headed towards his limo, and the black car sped off into the night.  
-R&CL-R&CL-R&CL-R&CL-  
Ryu had saw some of Bison's hired men. After taking out a few of them, the rest scattered. Ryu walked up to the warehouse, when the door opened. Balrog walked out, scowling. "Ya lousy punk! You and me got a rematch!" he snarled towards Ryu. Ryu simply put his hands up into fighting position, signaling he was ready.

Inside the warehouse, Vega was looking at Chun-Li with perverse lust in his eyes. His gaze wandered over her body- her perfect, round breasts, her firm rear…he placed his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I'll bet no man has ever…_touched_ you, huh, Senorita? Tonight is your lucky night…" He then stood in front of her, and grabbed her yellow tank top. With a quick pull, he tore the shirt open. He whistled at what he saw. "Que mas fina!" he exclaimed. He moved in to grope her-and when he was close enough, Chun-Li brought her knee up, striking Vega in his groin. Vega staggered back, gasping in pain. Chun-Li then quickly spun her hands, undoing the chains around her hands. She looked at Vega, and realizing just what Vega was so close to doing, moved towards the Spaniard. Her right leg shot out, striking him in the abdomen. Then just as quickly, she struck him with another kick, this time in his face. Another kick followed, and another-and Vega soon felt himself being struck with the force of 100 kicks. The kicks pushed Vega backwards, and to finish, she leapt into the air, quickly spun and kicked Vega again, sending him flying across the docks.

At the same time, Ryu was getting the better of his larger opponent. Balrog had tried to overpower Ryu, but Ryu was turning Balrog's strength against him. Now the larger boxer was slowing down, while Ryu had plenty of stamina. Ryu then approached the boxer, and brought his knee up and into Balrog's abdomen. Ryu then vocalized the command for the multiple spin kick his sensei taught him:"Tatsu-maki-senpu-kyaku!" Ryu's leg shot out, and struck the boxer three times, before sending him flying into some crates. The boxer landed, and stayed down. As Ryu's spinning slowed, he saw someone standing over a fallen body. He ran to the person, and his heart leapt for joy when he saw who it was:"Chun-Li!" he cried out.

Chun-Li turned to the voice, and brightened when she saw Ryu running towards him. She ran towards him as well, and jumped into him arms. He held onto her, and she did as well. He looked at her, and asked, "All you alright?"

She nodded, and said, "I'm good." Ryu saw that her shirt was torn, and was getting a more _intimate_ look at her. He turned away, and mumbled, "Your…uhh…your shirt…"

But she didn't hear, and she asked, "What? What are you saying?" Ryu replied, "Your shirt…it's torn…and I can see…you…uhh…your…" Chun-Li looked, and saw what Ryu was talking about. She laughed, and said, "Oh, that? Vega did that…but I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

They decided to fo back to Ryu's hotel. The goons hadn't saw him go here, and he figured he'd be safe here. He allowed Chun-Li to take a shower first, and when she came out, clad in one of the hotel towels…it was a though Ryu was seeing something from a dream…The only thing he could do was to run into the shower. Moments later, he came out, clad in a pair of sweat pants. Chun-Li had put on one of his shirts, and the shirt stopped just above her knees. Ryu then asked, "Are you hungry?"

Chun-Li nodded, and Ryu said, "I'll send down for room service. They have the best spicy chicken." 

Ryu placed an order of chicken and noodles for two, and as they waited, Ryu sat on the bed. Chun-Li sat next to him and said, "Ryu…thank you…for everything you've done. You came to Daddy's funeral…and you saved me from Shadaloo…"

"Chun-Li…I am honored by your words. But I…."Ryu said, hesitating. _Can I do it? Can I say it?_ he thought. "But what?" Chun-Li asked. Ryu took a deep breath…and deciding to cross the point of no return, he leant towards Chun-Li, and gently kissed her. She was shocked…but gave in and returned the kiss. Ryu then placed his arm around her waist, and she put her arm around his neck. They broke apart, and Ryu looked at her…he then said, "Sensei says that sometimes, it's better to act, than to waste time with words. I know I have only been here a few days, but…I cannot deny my feelings for you. And…I guess you share those feelings too."

Soon afterwards, dinner arrived. Both ate the chicken and noodles, and shared the amazing adventure they had. Eventually, Ryu decided to head to bed. But he realized that there was only one bed. "Hey Chun, I think I'll sleep on the floor, and you can have the bed", Ryu said.

Chun-Li mock pouted, and replied, "But I'll be so lonely!" Ryu relented, and said, "OK then! We can share the bed." Ryu then climbed into the bed, and Chun-Li climbed in after him. He turned off the light, and felt her moving. She lay upon his chest, and Ryu realized that she didn't have a bra on-as her bare breasts sat upon his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and he followed suit, and they both soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stop looking for these, and just read the story!

As the rays of the sun illuminated the room, Ryu awoke to the sensation of something warm on his body. He looked and saw the sleeping form of Chun-Li. Disentangling himself from her, he put on some sweats and went for a jog. After his jog, he returned to his room and found a quiet spot. He sat on the ground cross-legged, and began to meditate. He stirred from his state of intense concentration when he heard Chun-Li getting out of bed. She put on the shirt she wore the night before, then sat on the ground with Ryu. "Soooo…what are we doing today?" she asked.

Ryu said, "We must find that disk before Bison does and turn it in to the proper authorities. So that means we need to go back to your apartment. Also…you should think about looking for somewhere else to stay- those goons could come back-and I may not be around to save you."

Chun-Li replied, "Oh, you're concerned for me? That's so sweet of you. But it's no problem. I can stay with Sifu Gen." Ryu nodded, content that one issue had been resolved. But inside, he was sad that Chun-Li would not be staying with him.  
-R&CL-R&CL-  
After breakfast, Ryu and Chun-Li took a cab to Chun-Li's apartment. They spoke to the landlady, who gave them a key to the apartment, since they had to put a new door in. The damage from the fight with Bison's goons was still there. Ryu sat in the living room while Chun-Li searched in her bedroom for the disc. After a few minutes…"Yatta! I have it!" she exclaimed. Ryu looked at her and said, "That's great. But who do we take it too?"

Chun-Li said, "Chief Han is the current head of China Interpol. He'll know what to do with the disk."  
And minutes later, Chun-Li and Ryu were headed towards the China Interpol HQ. At the desk, Chun-Li said, "I need to give something to Chief Inspector Han." The receptionist said, "And who shall I say it's from?"

Chun-Li replied, "Chun-Li Xiang-daughter of Sergeant Dourhai Xiang. I have a disc that contains important information. And I must give it to him personally." The receptionist picked up her phone, and spoke in rapid Chinese. She turned back to Chun-Li and said, "Chief Han will see you now." As they headed towards the elevator, the receptionist said, "No. Just you. Visitors must stay here. You are allowed since you are 'official'"

Ryu said, "It's OK. I can wait." Chun-Li squeezed his hand, then made her way to the elevator and up to the top of the building, where Chief Han's office was.  
-R&CL-R&CL-  
Once she was on the appropriate floor, she walked to the Chief's room. She was happy- this evidence would help topple Shadaloo and put her father's murderer behind bars. She knocked on the door and a voice on the other side answered, "You may enter" Chun-Li opened the door…and was shocked to see Bison on the other side of the desk. In a state of panic, she asked, "Where's Chief Han?"

Bison replied, "The Chief had a bit of an accident today. I'm his temporary replacement. And you have something I want. Balrog, if you please.'

The boxer grabbed the envelope and gave it to Bison. Bison laughed malevolently, and said, "Did you, a mere child, think you could get the better of me? I had planned for every possibility…and that's why I win…and you lose!"

Chun-Li began crying, and said, "It's not over! I won't let you win! I won't let you mock my father's sacrifice by living! Somehow…someway…I'll avenge my father!" Bison chuckled and said, "Until that day, Li-Li." Balrog pushed her out, and locked the door behind her. She hit the door repeatedly, crying, "Open this door! I won't let you win! I won't…"

Defeated, she made her way to the elevator. She tried to compose herself before she reached the ground floor…but everything she had experienced was too much. She walked out of the elevator and nearly walked past Ryu, who called out her name to get her attention. She turned, and said, "Ryu?" Her voice was distant.

Ryu responded, "Yes. What's wrong?" She replied, "Wrong? Nothing's wrong…everything's great…" Then, her eyes fluttered, and she collapsed. Ryu sprung, and grabbed her before she hit the ground. _This isn't good. I'd better take her to Sifu Gen_, Ryu thought.

Hours later…  
Chu-Li awoke with a start. At first she thought everything was a nightmare. But soon…she realized this was no dream. She heard a voice calling her name, "Chun-Li! You are awake! How do you feel?"  
Chun-Li, dejectedly, replied, "Horrible, Sifu. The last piece of evidence against Bison is gone. He has eluded justice for his crimes."

Gen replied, "Chun-Li, I know that you have experienced a terrible storm of your heart….but you cannot let the storm win. In the end…it is just a storm…and you are more…"

Chun-Li then said, "But what can I do? " Gen replied, "Train your body…and your mind. Prepare yourself so that when it is time to deliver justice to Bison, he will not escape. Find allies that will protect you and fight the threat of evil by your side."

Chun-Li smiled, and said, "Thanks Sifu. Where's Ryu?" Gen replied, "He returned to his hotel. He brought you here, then he returned to his hotel to rest. He said something about treating you to dinner at a restaurant."

Chun-Li became excited, "Dinner? Like a date? But I have nothing to wear…" Gen replied, "That's not true. Your father gave me something to hold onto. He said to give it to you when the time was right. I guess that time is now…" Gen brought out a box and gave it to Chun-Li. She opened the box, and inside was a blue qipao. The dress had a sash across the waist of several dragons. Chun-Li could only whisper, "It's beautiful…"

Gen smiled, and said, "It belonged to your mother. When she died…Dourhai kept it…to remember her. And he said that if something happened to him, that I was to present you with the dress."

Chun-Li then said, "I have to try it on! " She ran into a small room to change. She came out moments later, and said, "Sifu, I love it!" Another voice spoke, "I do too. You look beautiful, Chun-Li"

Chun-Li turned and saw Ryu standing there. She smiled, and said, "Thank you. And thank you for dinner."

Ryu said, "Well, the Golden Phoenix came highly recommended. And it's buffet style, also. So shall we go?" He then held out his arm, and she took it in her own. They then left Gen's home and headed into the city.  
To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Are you looking for a silly disclaimer? You should already know that I don't own Street Fighter…or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I? 

Ryu and Chun-Li took their seats inside the Golden Dragon, one of Beijing's best restaurants. After getting some food, they sat down to eat. During their meal, Ryu then asked, "So…what happened at the station? I was worried about you…"

Chun-Li stiffened, but said, "I turned over the last piece of evidence…but I unknowingly gave the disk to Bison. He was waiting there…and everything that my father worked to accomplish was for nothing…"

Ryu then said, "I don't believe your father wants you to feel that his sacrifice was meaningless. You can be the instrument to bring Bison to justice."

Chun-Li then said, "I don't care what it takes…or what I must do…I will not let Bison escape justice. Daddy's death will not be in vain."

They fell silent, as they turned their attention back to their meal. After dinner, Ryu and Chun-Li went for a walk in the nearby Phoenix Gardens. Ryu looked at Chun-Li and said, "I guess I need to take you back to Sifu's…It's getting kind of late, and I know he's worried about you."

Chun-Li lightly laughed, and said, "Yes…you're right. But I own him so much….and you too."

Ryu said, "You own me nothing, Chun-Li. I only wanted to be here for you…"

Chun-Li then said, "I know…but you helped me when Bison's goons came after me…you were the rock I needed during this awful time. I do not know how I can ever repay you."

Ryu then said, "Well, I have a little time left to see Beijing. I do need a tour guide…"

Chun-Li said, "A tour guide? Look no further! I can show you all the sights of Beijing! Starting tomorrow…10 am sharp!"

Ryu said, "OK! But let's get you back home. I don't want Gen to think I'm irresponsible…"  
-R&CL-R&CL-  
As Ryu lay there in his bed, he tried to sleep….but a voice called out to him from the darkness… 

_It's so obvious…you love her, don't you…._ ** Shut up…** Ryu responded. 

_I knew it…so when are you gonna tell her…._ **I…I don't know…I don't know if I can't tell her that…What if she doesn't feel the same way?**

_You'll never know by hiding behind your 'ifs'…Didn't Sensei say that actions speak louder than words? And you kissed her! _ ** I…I wasn't in control of my emotions…**

_Do not deny the feelings you have for her…she is the best thing for you…and you are the best thing for her…_

As the voice faded, Ryu thought long and hard about what it said. But he succumbed to sleep. In his mind, he caught glimpses of a young woman, clad in blue, smiling at him…  
-R&CL-R&CL-  
The sharp knocking on his hotel door shocked Ryu out of his dreams of Chun-Li. And they were rather pleasant dreams, too…but he walked to the door and opened it. And there she was…she was wearing a cream-colored blouse and black slacks, with white running shoes on. "Hey sleepyhead! You didn't forget about sightseeing, did you?" she asked.

Ryu smiled, and said, "Oh. No. Give me a few minutes. Come inside and have a seat." Ryu invited her inside, and she sat in a chair while Ryu got ready. He quickly took a shower, and put on a blue shirt and black pants with black sneakers. They left the hotel and headed into the city. Chun-Li took him to a museum that told of the ancient history of China. They then grabbed a bite to eat, before heading into the shopping district. Afterwards, they went to Gen's dojo. They watched as Gen demonstrated the ancient animal forms of martial arts. Eventually, Ryu and Chun-Li returned to Ryu's hotel. Ryu opened the door to let Chun-Li go in first. Ryu said, "Thank you for a wonderful day. You have been a most excellent guide."

Chun-Li replied, "Thank you. I have enjoyed this as well." Ryu then asked, "The touring? Or…being with me?"

Chun-Li answered, "Both. Ryu…at first…I…" she paused, not knowing what to say next.  
Ryu walked to her, and gently embraced her. He said, "Yes? What are you trying to say?" She replied, "I didn't know what to think about my feelings for you. At first, I thought that you were doing this because of our friendship. But things changed…and you changed. And I know that I can say this and not be afraid…I love you, Ryu."

Ryu was stunned…it was the three words he so wanted to hear from her…but could he say it back…."Oh, Chun-Li…I'm happy to hear you say that…and I feel the same way…but…"

Chun-Li then said, "But? But what?" Ryu then said, "Chun-Li, listen. I am willing to give you my heart and soul. But there's something else in the way…for both of us. I must find what it is to be a warrior…and you must avenge your father…" "And you are far wiser that I ever knew…"Chun-Li said. "I am glad that you did not push me away, Ryu."

Ryu said, "I will not do that. For you have a special place in my heart." Ryu then tilted Chun-Li's chin up, then kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. They broke the kiss, and she said, "I guess I'd better go. Goodnight, Ryu." Ryu said, "Goodnight, Chun-Li"

The following morning, Ryu had packed all his things. _ I wish I could spend more time here…but I must return home to continue my studies…_ Ryu mused. He checked out at the desk, and after calling a taxi, told the driver, "Sifu Gen's dojo, please."

After a short drive, Ryu was at Gen's dojo. He looked inside and saw Chun-Li, who was giving a short demonstration. He walked in, and everyone turned to see him. Chun-Li saw him, and saw his bags. She came up to him, and smiling sadly, asked, "You're going home?" He nodded, saying, "I need to go back. I must return to my training."

She smiled in understanding, and said, "I have made a decision about my future, as well. I am joining Interpol. So that criminals like Bison will not evade justice-and to remember the memory of my father."

Ryu said, "I believe that you will succeed. And I wish you the best of luck. Give Sifu my regards. Farewell, Chun-li." He embraced her, and she in turn returned the embrace. Ryu then left the dojo, and headed to the airport.

Several hours later, Ryu found himself walking down the familiar path that led to Gouken's dojo. As the dojo came into view, Ryu saw his sensei standing there with a blond-haired teenager. Gouken then said, "Ryu! You've returned…how was everything?"

Ryu said, "It was rough…but I think she'll be just fine. There was something else that happened as well."

Ken, the blond-haired teen, said, "Oh, yeah? Didja fall in love, Ryu?" Ryu replied, "That isn't your concern, Ken." Gouken then said, "That's enough. You both should get your rest. You begin you training at 6am sharp tomorrow."

Ken groaned, "6am? Sensei, even the roosters aren't up then…." Ryu laughed, but felt his thoughts return to Chun-Li…_ Never forget….I will always be there….to help you ride out the storms of your heart…_

The End….for Now…..


End file.
